Temple (Super Smash Flash 2)
This article is about Hyrule Temple as it appeared in ''SSF2. For the SSF incarnation, see .'' / |size = Big |availability = Starter |legality = Banned }} Hyrule Temple is stage in Super Smash Flash 2 hailing from the The Legend of Zelda franchise. Unlike its Super Smash Flash counterpart, this stage is actually a sprited version of the stage Hyrule: Temple from Super Smash Bros. Melee, Brawl and Wii U. It is the home stage of Link, Zelda, and Sheik. It is notably one of the biggest stages in the game. Tournament legality Many competitive players agree that Temple is amongst one of the most unbalanced stages in all Smash Bros. games it has appeared in. Temple disadvantages characters whose moves deal horizontal knockback, such as , because the stage is so horizontally large that most moves that would normally KO horizontally do not do so until extremely high percentages, and gives an advantage to characters who have largely vertical KO moves, like and . Temple's size also promotes camping. It gives an obscene advantage to fast characters with projectiles, who can spam them, rack up damage from afar, and time out the match by running around the large stage. Characters with good recoveries, such as , are also greatly advantaged; they can consistently do the Hyrule Jump and circle camp around the stage. Temple also features a cave of life on the bottom section that allows characters to live up to obscenely high percentages, especially if they wall tech whenever they're hit. Overall, because its size forces the game to be played completely differently (including the overcentralization of camping and giving advantages to already top-tier characters,) Temple is almost always banned from tournaments. Layout The layout is based on the palaces from Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. In the top part it has a medium pass-through platform supported by two pillars. In the middle the is a small pillar next to a tunnel that leads to the low part of the stage. In the left side there is a path that also leads to the low part of the stage via pass-through platforms, next it there is another, albeit smaller, pass through platform. In the right side there is another solid platform next to 3 pass-through platform one over another. Finally the low part is a large structure that connects to a round platform. Prior to version 0.5a of the SSF2 Demo, Hyrule Temple's background was shown to be a bunch of dark clouds. As of version 0.5b, it is similar to the stage's background in Melee. In the version 0.6 the stage was updated. Music This stage's BGM is Hyrule: Temple from the Super Smash Bros. Melee soundtrack Origin Much like its SSF counterpart, Hyrule Temple is based off of Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. In The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the name of the dungeons is based off of the type of environment around it or the location with "Temple" at the end. However, in Zelda II, these dungeons are called "Palaces". Hyrule is where the Temple is located, hence "Hyrule Temple". Also the palaces in Zelda II are infamous for their length, which could explain the size of the stage. The music for Temple is a redone version of the Palace theme from Zelda II. In Zelda II's overworld map, a palace looks like a rooftop supported by three pillars. In the background of the stage, you can see a building like this on top of the hill except it has more than three pillars. Gallery early hyrule.png|Hyrule Temple's first design for Super Smash Flash 2 never used in-game. Image 6489.jpg|Hyrule Temple's second design for SSF2 used until demo v0.4b. Image 64892.png|Hyrule Temple's third design for SSF2 used until demo v0.5a. Hyrule 5b.png|Hyrule Temple's fourth design for SSF2 used until demo v0.6. 33uy9zc.png|Fifth early design. DOJO!! Update 15pnwbo.png| standing in Temple. 21l8od2.png|Link chasing after in Temple. 28s0lcw.png|Captain Falcon stage spiking Link off a ceiling. 27wum1h.jpg|Link about to attack Captain Falcon who is in a helpless state. New temple 1.png|Link is sent flying after getting hit by 's forward smash. Notice the building's updated design. New temple 2.png| standing idle on a platform. Category:Stages Category:Starter stages Category:The Legend of Zelda universe Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Past stages Category:Stages in Super Smash Flash 2